The Love Of Beeyani
Chapter 1: Bayani's opinion I stare blindlessly out the windows of my new apartment... I suddenly hear the sudden watery noise of a skype message I lean up head to my desk and load up skype to check who it was. It was Bee... Without thinking I invite her to a recording. She then asks what it was and I panic and just say "A survival games!" within a couple seconds she replied and her response made me smile. "Kay, :) X" She put a kiss? What does this mean? as I read I throw out an accidentall Chuckle and my brother just stared at me. I just apolagised to him. Very fastly I load up minecraft And jump onto mcgamer. After the lobby finished I heard bee speak "Hey Im bee and today I'm joined by Bayani and we're doing some survival gam..." Stupidly I spoke "Bee I love you" Bee suddenly went silent... Chapter 2 Bee's Opinion I wake up deadbeet when suddenly I recive a skype call from Straub I Ignored him... since he was talking smack about Bayani and I don't love bayani... He's just a friend but I can't belive Straub would Do that. So I, Already In skype Decide to send Bayani a message "Straub just tried to convice me to hate you. I hate him." Bayani didn't reply I just thought he was ignoring anything to do with straub but he changed the convesation and said "Wanna go record something?" I replied quickly saying "Sure, what though?" He replied quicker than ever "A survival games!" I smile and reply "Kay X" I click send before realizing the kiss and facepalm myself! I login ready to apolagies but stop myself and instead do my usual youtube intro the suddenly Bayani Interupts me and says "I love you..." Chapter 3: Bayani Confesses What The hell was I thinking! This is just too fast oh god... I jumped out the teamspeak logged out of minecraft and gave myself a couple hours to think it out when I think it's good I login to the cube I press tab Graser, Stacy, Parker and Rusher are on ATM so I give a delighted sigh and I start recording. "Hey guys my name is Bayani and today we're on the cube! and today I think we should start work on the..." I freeze this was emembarrassing I think I don't know what to do I pause recording and ask Graser what he is doing he replies "Building my Block shop, Wanna help?" I reply "GREAT! Lets get into a teamspeak!" "Alright guys i'm back Sorry 'bout that! Anyone today i'm gonna help..." Graser interupts me and goes "MR BAYANI! How are you today?" "Yeah Graser" I chuckle He sneaks up behind me and hits me into a pit I shriek and when I hit the ground I burst out laughing Graser jumps down to get my stuff (He was going to steal it) And he died too! We both fell on the floor laughing! Chapter 4 Bees opinion 2 I hear bayani Leaves the call so I decied to start the video without him I stop recording and restart "Hey im bee and today I... was going to be joined by Bayani but he left! Selfish him!" I laugh I go on my usual chest route on drybone valley and in the end, end up with full iron, a diamond sword and 3 fans following me as my team :) The deathmatch begins and everyone runs towards eachother They see me stand still on my podium suddenly I burst into tears but mute my mic. I still won that game my fan wanted me to win so bad he /suicided I felt sorry for him I decided to stop recording and go onto the group teamspeak when I hear Bayani and Graser Laughing there faces off.Category:Chapter 4: Bee opinion 2